roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Mobius (Free to Join Sonic Roleplay)
War of Mobius is a Free Join Non Canon Roleplay hosted by Joshua the Hedgehog. It is based off a previous Roleplay that took place 2 Years Ago and a future planned Series. The Plot Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Aka, Dr. Eggman), has unleashed his Full Military Wrath upon all Non-Allied Territories upon the planet Mobius, starting with Resako City. Of which, GUN responds and attempts to defend the City. Other factions would most likely get involve in this and will pick a side in the defense. Despite any attempts made by GUN and their allies, Eggman and his allies will conquer the City and soon the entire province located in this, along with 3 Neighboring Provinces. GUN and their allies would soon form a Coalition of Factions, called The Allied Factions of Mobius, to try and end Eggman's Reign of Terror. After Eggman's conquer of 4 Provinces, the AFM is able to turn the tide at any point. The War will end on Year 3, Month 2, Week 4, Day 6 unless if one side captures the province holding Station Square or Robotroplis. Rules of Engagement ALL FACTIONS/CHARACTERS REGARDLESS MUST FOLLOW THESE RULES. NO EXCEPTIONS, NO EXCUSES. # In order to advance into another province, the Attacking/Defending Side must capture all of the TOWNS/CITIES, OUTPOSTS/FORTS, and the CAPITAL of the province. Villages don't count as Towns unless stated otherwise. The number of these Cities and Forts depends on the size of the Province. # If the Attacker successfully captures the province, they can move to a neighboring Province freely. If the Defender successfully defends the Province (By re-capturing the Cities and Forts), they are allowed to go on the Offensive until the other side successfully defends as well. # Multiple Provinces may be at play within the Roleplay, this may or may not be confusing however. # When regarding Civilian Casualties is up to the Faction, you can either freely bomb them (Although it WILL decrease public opinion slightly) or not. # You are allowed to use Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMDS), also known as Super Weapons. HOWEVER: Only one Faction per side is allowed to use them every 3 Provinces (Example: The New Order launches a Dark Star Missile at a Random Fort, and now no other faction on that side is allowed to use it until another 3 Provinces are in play). Depending on the Weapon, it will either Fully Destroy the Installation (Which will make it Unclaimable by anyone, but will result in that Side's Victory), or heavily damage it (Still Claimable and the side receives a Victory, but it's Effectiveness in Future Battles are dramatically decreased). You CANNOT use a WMD on a Province Capital. # Reinforcements and Supplies from Territories outside the Mobius Solar System is fine. HOWEVER, you cannot attack those territories, as this war takes place ONLY on Mobius. # All Factions, Repeat, ALL FACTIONS, are advised to sign a peace treaty once the Deadline is reached, that is IF it is reached. Rules of the Roleplay # The Usual: No Godmodding. Powerplaying, Metagaming, Autohitting, Etc. # Terrian will effect anyone that is not within the Skies or Space, regardless of their powers # Unless if any Character/Vehicle has Supernatural Powers over the Climate, the weather WILL affect you. # A Maximum of 40 Characters and 5 Factions are allowed to be entered per user (No using Fake Accounts to get around this). # A Maximum of 1000 Characters and 500 Factions are allowed in this Roleplay (Wow, that's a lot) # People are allowed to play as Eggman and GUN's forces freely. To use any other user's Faction Units (Example: The New Order or The Jkirk Federations), you'll have to ask the user's permission. # You can use ANY Weapon your Faction's Arsenal has, unless if it disobeys the Rules of Engagement. # Users are expected to follow the Roleplay's Plot/Storyline. # No Time Jumping between Days (Time-jumping a few hours is fine though). Participants: *Jaredthefox92 *Alexneushoorn Characters The Eggman Empire Bad Egg Unit *Ophelia the fox *Rukus the cat *Wrath the fox *Thorn the monkey *Apex the Dolphin *Amanda the fox Eggman Empire Dr. Ivo Robotnik: Jaredthefox92 Triven, Simble, and Glyph Hellervein The Keter Var Empire Dr. Adviso Metronia: Joshua the Hedgehog General Erik Makasov: Joshua the Hedgehog More may be added to the Roster. The Allied Factions of Mobius Guardian Unit of Nations The Commander : Unknown Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology Josh the Hedgehog: User of the same name Caitlineia the Hedgecat: Josh the Hedgehog Alice the Cat: Josh the Hedgehog Thomas the Echidna: Josh the Hedgehog Jetris the Hedgehawk: Josh the Hedgehog Louie the Fox: Josh the Hedgehog Rey the Hedgedragon: Josh the Hedgehog Altairius the Cat: Josh the Hedgehog Vegaea the Cat: Josh the Hedgehog Megresiel the Echidna: Josh the Hedgehog Alcalaid the Fox: Josh the Hedgehog The Jkirk Federations Joshua the Hedgehog: User of the same name Mecha Josh: Joshua the Hedgehog General Wade Lester: Joshua the Hedgehog Commander Madison Sedvor: Joshua the Hedgehog More may be added to the Roster The Mobian Junta Colonel Chester Hamilton: Alexneushoorn Trevor McLeod: Alexneushoorn Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland: Alexneushoorn Sergeant Simeon Child: Alexneushoorn Corporal Kirk McKellen: Alexneushoorn Private Pete Schmidt: Alexneushoorn More may be added to the roster. Neutral N/A More may be added to the Roster. Factions Involved The Eggman Empire (Recently entered Combat) The Guardian Unit of Nations (Recently entered Combat) Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology (has not entered combat) The Jkirk Federations (has not entered combat) The Mobian Junta (Recently entered Combat) The Keter Var Empire (Recently entered Combat) Known Battles Within the War Total Provinces: 250 Battle #1: Resako City (Resako Province) Status: Ongoing Factions Involved: GUN, Eggman Empire, Mobian Junta, Keter Var Empire Victor: N/A Battle #?: ??? The Story Unfolds The Story will be separated into Days, Weeks, Months, and Years. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = 'June 4th, 2016 Earth Calendar, Resako Province, Resako City, Northern Mobius. Territory Ownership: Neutral ' 11:10 AM: The citizens of Resako City are just going about their usual business. Shopkeepers selling stuff, People going off to work, Cafe's giving people coffee and such. That is, until Stealth Bombers belonging to the Eggman Empire had came out of nowhere (Not literally), and rained bombs upon bombs onto the Buildings and Streets. Everyone had went into an immense panic. 11:15 AM: Eggman's Forces had entered the city. Ground forces had began capturing citizens to brainwash them into loyal soldiers, anyone who resisted was met with death. Law Enforcement and SWAT teams began their retaliation upon the invading Eggman Forces, evacuating civilians as well. 11:30 AM: The Guardian Unit of Nations, the United Federation's Military Force, had entered the city to help defend the City. At this rate though, Eggman was going to overwhelm the Defending Forces, as they had already pushed through the City Center 15 minutes after GUN's entry. At 12:30 PM: The entire city had been declared a warzone. ' ' At 1:00 PM, a faction known as The Mobian Junta entered the city to help GUN fend off Eggman's troops. The faction's best squad, led by Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland was also in the city to fight off attackers. Alex and his squad were saving civilians and gunning down robots in their path. As they were doing that, Simeon noticed a family with 10 children in need. Simeon: I'll deal with that. Alex: Okay, Simeon. Go do your thing. Simeon ran over to the family and shot down all robots attacking them. Alex: Kirk, go help Simeon to evacuate those people. Kirk: Sir, yes, sir! Kirk rushed over to Simeon. Alex: Pete, you're with me. Pete: Sir, yes, sir! The two walked off to fight more robots. At that time. when the Two came across some of Eggman's "Robots", they were Hundreds of them in their location, along with Mako Shark Gunships overhead. It looked impossible to get through of all that. Alex: Aw, shit. Pete: What do we do? Alex: Fly away! Alex grabbed Pete and the two of them flew off. 1:10 PM: 12 U5-AQ Airships belonging to The Keter Var Empire had appeared on the side Eggman had already gained control of. Transport/Attack Helicopters and Fighter Jets were coming out of their hangars so they may help Eggman's takeover of the City and the Planet. Most of the Transport Helicopters began landing within the City Center. The rest though decided to land in the areas Eggman had not conquered yet. They were escorted by a few Attack Helicopters. "We've arrived," The Shadow Triplets informed to the Egg-forces commander. "Directive?" Category:Roleplays Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Wars and Battles